pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:W/Mo Infuse Healer
Needs Warrior's Endurance to help manage energy.--TahiriVeila 16:53, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Dude you forgot mending Wow either the new pvx builds are so lame these days or im not keeping up with pvp meta. I'll go with the first one lol... Demonic Sin Ex 17:58, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :No, you're just not up to date. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 20:56, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Wammo? Seriously??? * Could someone please explain how a Wammo ends up being Meta? 1) Where is your energy management? 2) This is just silly 3) Where is your energy management? Sorry if i seem like im trolling but i fail to understand this.... MiaMissesHer600 21:42, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Nice joke. well this now, stop vandalizing. 00:24, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :gw meta is not a joke sir Dr Rawr 00:30, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Melee weapon Melee weapon for Warrior's Endurance???? quote - "Elite Skill. For 5...29...35 seconds, you gain 3 Energy each time you hit with a melee attack. Warrior's Endurance cannot raise your Energy above 10...22...25. " weapons list - "* Weapons 1 - Healing Wand and Focus both with +15 Energy -1 Energy Regeneration. Use a Wand Wrapping of Quickening (10% HSR of all spells) for more Empathic Removals, and a Focus Core of Devotion for +45HP when Enchanted (because you should totally always be maintaining Mending on yourself) for more powerful Heals. 2 - Zealous Spear of Fortitude for stronger heals and faster energy gain using a "I have the Power" (+5 energy) or "let the Memory Live again" (10% HSR all spells) inscription, and a max AL Tactics or Strength Shield with +45HP while enchanted and a "Soundness of Mind" inscription to reduce daze duration by 20%. 3 - Furious Spear of Fortitude for stronger heals and faster adrenaline gain if you want to charge Bonnetti's using a "I have the Power" (+5 energy) or "let the Memory Live again" (10% HSR all spells) inscription and a max AL Tactics or Strength Shield with +45HP while enchanted and a "Soundness of Mind" inscription to reduce daze duration by 20%. 4 - A primary balanced Healing Prayers caster set of your choosing (use a Staff, or Focus and Wand/Weapon). Remember that extra HP mods are good for more powerful heals though!" 01:12, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Troll build basics #If it's a PvP build, do not use PvE skills #Use half-decent formatting so it's semi-believable (e.g. don't give reasoning for radiant insignias- you're already putting yourself in a defensive, non-believable posture) #Don't be retarded (e.g. 1, 2, common sense) —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 01:27, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :I agree, please remove the Meta tag and anything else you deem "noobish". I failed to recognize the PvE skill in it.MiaMissesHer600 03:27, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I only block and criticize people; I don't contribute in any other way here. Do it yourself. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 17:56, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :::I respect the honesty.The Texas Hammer 18:01, October 26, 2010 (UTC) What the fuck is this???? 18:19, October 29, 2010 (UTC) dis for realz? 18:21, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Category:lol 18:23, October 29, 2010 (UTC) o god 18:23, October 29, 2010 (UTC) is this thing a joke build right? even meta? spanish(google-translated)? wth 21:14, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :It's diversity month; look at the pvx news. — Maf so rational. 03:19, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::hmmm thats interesting but is a bit pain to read "program-translated" things, any way what with the W/Mo? 22:25, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Meta tags and viability This build has no energy management and no serious way of providing consistent heals for any real length of time. So how is this troll build meta?--[[User:Jarad|'Jarad']] 01:29, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :I agree candidate for deletion... this IS a troll build please don't keep putting this back up -RaGe 23:07, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :: lol just read notes and everybody knows that this is a troll build. But since it's really funny you guys should keep it alive! maybe in a somewhat like an "archieved stupidity section". Just please don't delete this genius parody :D -- 07:15, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Frenzy omgosh wtf its frenzy? : ^ what he said deleted